WHY MAID?
by Nagi -AoFujisaki- SPAzell
Summary: Ryou, pembantu maid nya sedang tidak ada dirumah, jadi Ichirouta harus mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah itu sendirian! padahal dia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. My first Fic... fufufu Mind to R&R


Huwaaaa...! Ini fic (gaje) pertama saia.

Disini saia bener-bener gak ada ide buat bikin fic. Saia masih newbie jdi mohon dimaklumi kalau isinya bener-bener gak bermutu. #pundung dibawah pohon toge.

**WHY MAID?**

**Desclaimer : Inazuma Eleven © Level 5**

**Story : Saia punya dengan tambahan dari teman-teman saia**

**Character : FemIchi (Ichirouta), Ryou, Afuro, Sakuma, Shuuya, dan Endou.**

**(Buat yang 4 orang terakhir itu hanya numpang lewat)**

**WARNING! Not (really) humor, Typos berceceran, OC (mungkin), OOC? sangat! Gaje bin Ajaib, Mengecewakan, Tidak memuaskan.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read. masih ada waktu buat nge-klik kolom Back**

*** * * * * * * * * * * KUFUFUFU* * * * * * * * * * * ***

"Ryoouu... baju Ichi yang warna ruby manaa..?" teriak Ichirouta menggema. Ryou, sang babu (ditendang Ryou) pun segera datang.

" Yang warna ruby kan dicuci, Non!"

"Lho, kok dicuci? Ichi kan mau pakai baju itu ke party's birthdaynya Sakuma nanti sore!" kata Ichi dengan nada kesal.

"Kan, kemain Non Ichirouta yang menyruh saya mencucinya!"

Ichi diam, lalu buru-buru mengganti bajunya dengan gaun biru-indigo. Dia baru ingat, kemarin dia memang menyuruh Ryou mencuci baju warna ruby-nya.

Ichi keluar kamar meninggalkan puing-puing (?) kekacauan yang dibuatnya.

"Tolong, nanti bereskan ya, Ryou!" pintanya santai bak putri istana (author terbang sampai China). Ryou, sang pembantu hanya mendesah sambil geleng-geleng kepala gara-gara mendengar lagu Ayu Ting Tung yang lagi beken. (#PLAK!) Eh, salah. Ryou geleng-geleng kepala melihat baju yang berserakan dimana-mana.

Ichi sebanarnya anak yang cantik (sangat) dan cerdas. Dia juga menjadi juara pidato disekolahnya. Sayangnya, di rumah dia suka seenaaknya sendiri. Kamarnya selalu hancur lebur (baca: berantakan) dan dia juga punya kebiasaan gonta ganti baju sesukanya.

Berkali-kali mamanya menegur anak semata wayangnya itu. "Ichi, bereskan sendiri dong, kamarnya!" begitu selalu pinta mamanya.

Namun, percuma. Sia-sia saja deh. Itu nggak akan mempan buat Ichi. Kata-kata mamanya itu cuma masuk telinga kiri keluar telinga kanan. Dan selanjutnya, Ichi selalu mengulangi kebiasaan burukya itu.

Saat Ichi sedang membungkus kado di ruang tengah, mamanya keluar dari kamar. Badannya terbalut sweater tebal.

"Mama sudah bangun? Kata Ryou, Mama lagi nggak enak badan?" tanya Ichi dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Mamanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tadi Mama mendengar kamu ribut sama Ryou (lagi). Urusan baju lagi?" tanya mamanya pelan.

Yang ditanya cuma membalas dengan cengirannya, lalu buru-buru pamitan.

"Ma, Ichi pergi dulu ya, nanti Afuro malah ngambek gara-gara lama kelamaan nungguin Ichi," ucap Ichi sambil mencium tangan mamanya.

"Hati-hati. Salam buat mamanya Afuro, ya," pesan mamanya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Rumah Ichi dan Afuro masih dalam satu komplek. Mereka akan berangakat bersama ke acara Sakuma's Birthday diantar mama Afuro, berhubung mama Ichi lagi tidak enak badan. (AN: iya nih. Badan saia sedang tidak enak badan. #Swiiingg)

** * * * * * * * * * * * KUFUFUFU* * * * * * * * * * * ***

Sepulang sekolah wajah Ichi berseri-seri. Dijalan dia terus senyum-senyum (Gaje) sambil bersenandung ria (?). maklumlah, tadi pas disekolah jam istirahat istirahat makan siang, (akhirnya) dia bisa ngobrol dengan Shuuya, cowok paling top, paling keren, paling cakep, paling pinter, paling cool, dan paling-paling lainnya di kelas tetangganya itu.

Seperti biasa, setiap pulang sekolah Ichi berteriak memanggil Ryou. Tapi kali ini dia berusaha mempertahankan senyum (gaje)nya.

"Ryou! Ryooouuuuu!" teriaknya dengan indah.

"Duh, kemana sih, Ryou itu? Ah, pasti lagi keasyikan masak sambil berjoget ria dengerin lagu Ayu Ting Tung dari radio!" ucap Ichi sambil menari-nari (baca: jalan) ke dapur.

"Maa… Mamaaa!" teriak Ichi (lagi) setelah dia tidak menemukan Ryou di dapur. Yang ditemuinya malah Ayu Ting Tung yang lagi duet maut sama radio (?).

Mamanya keluar dari kamar dengan wajah lusuh lesu.

"Lho, Mama kok sepertinya lemas sekali?" Tanya Ichi sambil mencium tangan dan pipi mamanya. (A/N: Bkn lemes lagi,Chi. Tapi udah sekarat. #ditendang).

"Kepala Mama masih pusing," sahut mamanya, lalu merebahkan badannya di sofa ruang tengah.

Setelah meneguk beberapa gelas air mineral, Ichi beranjak ke kamarnya, masih dengan senyum (gaje)nya itu. Hinnga akhirnya….

**JEDUUUWAAARRRR..!**

"Ya ampun! Ryou kerja apa saja seharian ini? Kok, kamar dan lemariku masih berantakan kayak begini, sih!" teriak Ichi begitu membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan pemandangan ruangannya kayak kapal pecah habis di bom atom mariot. Bukan, tapi bom Nagasaki Hiroshima.

Mamanya meringis mendebgar teriakan _her lovely daughter-_nya itu. Dari penjelasan diatas, sudah dapat dipastikan kalau kamar Ichi saat ini sedang *amat* sangat berantakan.

Ichi keluar kamarnya dengan wajah dilipet-lipet cemberut. Kepalalanya pusing melihat kamar dan lemariya yang berantakan. Tadi pagi, dia memang membongkar seisi kamar karena mencari buku perpustakaan yang terselip entah dimana. Dan sebelum berangkat, Ichi sudah berpesan kepada Ryou untuk membereskan kamarnya. Eh… pulang sekolah ternyata keadaanya masih sama, hancur lebur!

"Tadi siang, Ryou minta izin pulang kampong –nun jauh dimana-. Ia mendapat kabar kalau adiknya lagi khitanan. Ya sudah, Mama menyuruhnya buru-buru pulang supaya tidak kemalaman. Jadi, ia tidak sempat membereskan rumah," jelas mamanya sambil memijit-mijit kepala dan pelipisnya sendiri.

"Jadi, Ichi mesti merapikan kamar sendiri nih, Ma? Tapi, Ichi 'kan capek banget!" keluhnya.

"Ah, iya. Ryou juga tidak sempat mencuci baju," tambah mamanya.

"Ha…? Berarti seragam Ichi juga belum dicuci, dong? Terus, besok-besok –entah kapan- Ichi ke sekolah pakai apa, Ma?" Tanya Ichi nyaris menangis. (A/N: pakai karung goni, chi. #author pun langsung tepar)

Ichi membayangkan, membereskan kamar saja sudah bikin capek, sekarang ditambah lagi mencuci dan membereskan rumah. Aduh, bisa-bisa si Ichirouta ini _encok_ mendadak. Padahal, nanti sore dia juga akan main kerumah Afuro. Wah, bisa-bisa batal nih acaranya!

"Kamu cuci sendiri ya, saying. Mama masih lemas, nggak kuat. Tapi, jangan pakai mesin cuci, karena nanti seragammu rusak," sahut mamanya pelan.

"Sekarang, kamu makan dulu sana. Tadi, Om Endou membawakan semur daging kesukaanmu. Lumayan untuk menambah tenaga," tambah mamanya sedikit bercanda dengan (sedikit!) seringai dimulutnya. Ichi tidak tertawa. Dia masih kesal sama Ryou yang sudah menghancurkan rencananya.

Habis makan, Ichi membereskan kamarnya. Saat baru mau istirahat, mamanya menunjukkan seragam dan kaus kaki untuk dicuci. Tidak banyak sih, hanya dua pasang baju dan rok. Tapi, tetap saja melelahkan. Lalu, mamanya mengajak kebelakang, ketempat cuci untuk mengajari cara mencuci pakaian. Maklum, ini pengalaman pertama Ichi mencuci. Selesai mencuci, mamanya juga mengajari menjemur.

Diam-diam Ichi menyeka keringat didahinya. Dari rasa sebal, tiba-tiba ia jadi ingat Ryou. Ternyata, selama ini pekerjaan Ryou sangat banyak dan melalahkan. Ichi baru manyadarinnya setelah ia mengerjakan semua itu.

Pukul setengah empat, Ichi baru masuk kamarnya (yang sudah rapi). Dia tidak tidur siang dan belum mengerjakan PR-nya. Wah, dia juga harus menelpon Afuro karena dia batal main kerumahnya.

"Capek ya, sayang?" Tanya mamanya pelan, lalu duduk di samping Ichi. Ichi mengangguk.

"Ternyata, pekerjaan Ryou itu melelahkan ya, Ma. Ichi sangat menyesal selalu ngerepotin Ryou. Tiap hari membereskan kamar Ichi yang *sangat* berantakan,"

Mamanya menggangguk lega, lalu mendekap kepala Ichi kedadanya dan mengelus-ngelus rambut halus anaknya itu.

"Ichi juga mau minta maaf sama Ryou kalau dia sudah pulang nanti!" ucap Ichi

"Permintaan maaf diterima, Non Ichirouta," Ryou tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana. Senyumnya merekah. Ichi hamper melompat karena kaget.

"Lho…R-Ryou…? Bukannya pulang kampong?" Tanya Ichi terbata-bata bingung.

"Maafkan Mama, ya, saying. Kami sengaja mengatur semuai ini. Mama menyuruh Ryou ke rumah Nenek, karena Mama ingin kamu mengerti betapa capeknya Ryou," jelas mamanya.

Ugh… Ichi pengen banget marah karena merasa dikerjai. Tapi, dia juga berpikir, kalau Ryou kecape'an terus berhenti kerja, bisa ribet urusannya. Dia bakal sendiri dirumah ditemani sama tugas-tugasnya. Toh, misalnya ada penggantinya belum tentu se-gaul dan se-asyik Ryou yang bisa dijadiin tempat ngobrol bin curhat.

"Terima kasih ya, Ma!" Ichi memeluk mamanya erat-erat sampai mamanya megap-megap (?). Lalu ia memeluk pembantunya itu.

"Ryou, maafin Ichi, ya! Ichi janji deh nggak bikin kamar hancur lebur lagi, asal Ryou nggak pergi lagi!" ucap Ichi yang dibalas anggukan haru dari Ryou.

*** * * * * * * * * * * FINISH * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**Author Note : *jeng jeng jeng***

*ngelirik atas* Hwaaaaaaaa! Gaje banget sih ini cerita! Hancur bin aneh bgt sih! Kenapa saia bisa bikin kayak gini…? *pundung diseberang jalan.

Ichirouta : A-apaan, nih! Saia jadi cewek? *ngeliat atas*

SPazell : Mau gimana lagi? Memang di script kayak begini… *ngasih script ke Ichi*

Ichirouta : Saya nggak terima nih, Author! Masa' saya jadi kayak begini sih! OOC bgt, ini bukan saya!

Ryou : Saya jadi pembantu…. =_=" #pundung dengan jamur

SPazell : Go-Gomen, Ryou~ di script memang kayak gitu…

Ichirouta : *nendang Author* Author sarap, Ryou main dijadiin Pembantu aja!

SPazell : *tepar, bangkit lagi* Ittai, Ichi…

Oh, ya… Special Thank's buat mbak Dewi Rieka Kustianti, yang sudah menginspirasikan saia untuk membuat cerita ini.

** Mind to Review? Please~~** *Puppy Eye's, ditendang Ichi, Author tepar*


End file.
